Bonzu
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Una antropología forense pragmática con un pasado triste podrá convivir con su compañero de equipo que es un agente del FBI japones que es demasiado terco y obstinado. ¿Sera acaso una historia de amor?, ¿Sera una historia triste?, nadie sabe las respuestas pero sucederan con el tiempo y un evento los marcara de por vida. Inspirado en la serie de televisión de nombre Bones.
1. Prologó

**Prólogo.**

A veces la vida es demasiado corta, a veces demasiado larga, nunca vas a saber si ese desayuno va a ser tu ultimo de tu vida o si esa discusión con tu mamá será lo que provoque un dolor intenso, nadie sabrá cuando será la última vez que salga de casa y cuando veras por última vez a tu padre dándole un abrazo o un toque en la frente a tu madre. Así somos los humanos, vivimos en un mundo donde jugamos a las traes con la muerte y ella nos sonríe como si fuéramos unos ingenuos, claro eso es porque somos unos ingenuos porque confiamos en que no moriremos.

¿Qué pasaría si tú nunca te das cuenta en esa vida que se pierde lo feliz que eras?, ¿Qué pasa si dejas a personas sufriendo por tu vida?, nadie sabrá si moriste sufriendo o si no fuiste asesinada, si a lo mejor te secuestraron por días y tu vida se terminó al estar en cautiverio como un animal enjaulado, eso da miedo, pero espero que en algún momento encuentren a esa persona y encuentre a sus familiares porque duele las desapariciones. ¿Por qué digo esto con naturalidad? Porque yo lo he vivido y he oído cosas, por eso sé que existe un grupo de personas que ayudaran a encontrar la verdad ante un montón de pruebas y podrán armar todo para esclarecer la verdad, pero por ahora no me quiero centrar en mí, así que dejare que la historia se desarrolle poco a poco hasta que en algún momento lleguen a mí y después yo llegue a ellos.


	2. Como somos cada uno

No puedo creer que tenga que ir con esos cerebritos—decía un hombre arrugando la frente y tirando una mirada fría a su colega pelirroja.

Así es la vida Sasuke—la chica de cabello rojo se ajustaba sus anteojos mientras miraba a otro lado ya que la mirada de su compañero siempre le había dado miedo pero por otro lado le excitaba.

Es una mierda, sobretodo porque no soporto a la antropóloga forense, es muy fastidiosa—dejándose caer en su silla detrás de su escritorio nuevo.

Bueno pero piensa te dieron la mejor oficina de la empresa, además así tendrás más tiempo para ver más casos y pues tu amas atrapar a los malos para llevarlos a la justicia, además—quitándose los lentes y mirándolo seductoramente—podemos celebrarlo más tarde si quieres.

No estoy interesado—cerrando los ojos—bueno deberías volver a trabajar, nos vemos más tarde.

Claro—poniéndose los lentes y alzando el brazo en señal de protesta—eres demasiado pretensioso—azotando la puerta.

Tsk—abriendo los ojos con fastidio—no entiendo por qué hace eso, solo fue una vez y ya se cree dueña de mí, es algo molesto.

Así era Sasuke Uchiha de 30 años, un hombre muy alto de cabello negro, ojos negros como su cabellos con una mirada demasiado penetrante, una piel demasiado blanca, con mucho odio en su interior porque su familia fue asesinada cuando él era un niño de 10 años por un familiar el cual culpo a su hermano mayor Itachi que tenía 15 años, ya que el agarro el arma homicida, esto le genero 50 años de cárcel haciendo que Sasuke creciera con el mayor odio a su hermano mayor pero unos 6 años para que la investigación indicara que Itachi era inocente y el asesino verdadero fuera su tío Madara Uchiha, aunque su hermano lo perdono y Sasuke no pudo dejar de odiar a su tío, después de esto Sasuke dejo de confiar en la policía y se enlisto en la milicia donde se volvió francotirador, el ayudo en muchas guerras infinitas saliendo solo con algunos huesos rotos, él se casó con una chica de Estados Unidos Megan Matters con la que tuvo un hijo llamado Hiro, pero este matrimonio no duro mucho más que 4 años ya que Megan era muy controladora con él y él tenía un pésimo carácter para dejarse controlar, terminaron por la paz y se fue de Estados Unidos, regreso a Japón siendo ahora lo que más odiaba policía, poco a poco subió y llego a la FBI japonesa, ahora el lidera un equipo que resolverá crímenes difíciles de entender. Sasuke Uchiha era difícil de entender, pero muy en el fondo era un chico sensible, no le gustaba estar con mujeres porque odiaba que le propusieran una relación estable y el tener que corregirlas, al solo le interesaba su trabajo y su hijo que veía de vez en cuando, pero eso puede cambiar cuando entre a la mujer que le dé una vuelta a su vida obscura y le muestre la luz.

 _En otro lugar de Tokio: Konoha lugar de investigación._

WOOOOW—decía una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta y ojos azules—Es la oficina más enorme del mundo.

Es pequeña creo, la tuya es más grande Ino—decía con una sonrisa pequeña una chica de cabello rosa corto hasta los hombros y amarrado con un pequeño pasador evitando que su fleco le lastimara sus ojos.

Frente emociónate una vez por favor—haciendo un pequeño berrinche—tu siempre estas demeritando todo o menospreciándolo.

Espera—tomando aire— ¡ES LA OFICINA MAS GRANDE DE TODO JAPÓN!

Tampoco te pases—riendo a carcajada suelta.

Ustedes dos—un aura malévola se sentía atrás de la chica ojiazul.

DRA. Shizune—espantada—Solo le decía a Sakura que se emocionara, siempre anda menospreciando todo, además ya no quiero que se vaya a Guatemala a estudiar a las víctimas de genocidio, la extraño—fingiendo llorar.

No sé qué voy a hacer contigo Ino—poniendo la mano en la cabeza—me alegro que estés con nosotros de nuevo Sakura.

Igual me alegra eso—con una pequeña sonrisa—la DRA. Tsunade le manda muchos saludos.

Muchas gracias, le enviare un correo electrónico en un momento, bueno las dejo iré a checar unos documentos, deberías descansar un poco Sakura ya que fue un viaje muy cansado—sonriendo maternalmente.

Gracias—sentándose en la silla de su oficina.

Adivina—la rubia se acercaba a su amiga—trabajaremos ahora a la par del FBI.

No le veo nada de raro, soy la única antropóloga forense—cerrando los ojos y alejándose un poco de su amiga—el otro antropólogo forense esta en Suna al otro lado de la isla de Hokkaido, es un viaje caro de Tokio hasta allá

Siempre arruinas las adivinanzas—fingiendo tristeza

¿De qué más me tengo que enterar?—fingía sorpresa y emoción.

Eres mala fingiendo—reía—pero bueno, Sasuke es el líder de la unidad de victimas de asesinato, yuuuju—alzando los brazos.

Genial—fingiendo una sonrisa—es hermoso trabajar con ese adonis con cerebro de pollo.

Es muy guapo—decía con corazones en sus ojos—quisiera saber a qué sería capaz de llegar conmigo.

A nada Ino—decía volteándose a ver la ventana—el solo tiene ojos para ser un egocéntrico idiota de ciudad.

No me puedes decir eso Sakura—decía poniendo las manos en los hombros de su amiga—tú en tu libro lo describiste como un hombre apuesto y muy temerario sin miedo a nada más que conquistar el corazón de una chica indicada.

Escribo ficción—sonreía y veía a su amiga—a veces solo quiero elevar la venta.

Bueno como andas de amargada me iré a saludar a Sai—caminando a la salida—estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto, te extrañe a montones cariño—le mandaba un beso.

Ino nunca cambia—sonreía—muy bien Sakura tenemos que aguantar al Uchiha.

Sakura era una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verdes brillantes de 29 años, ella era muy inteligente y era la mejor antropóloga, su pasado no es nada lindo al igual que el pasado de Sasuke, sus padres la abandonaron a ella y a su hermano cuando ella tenía 15 años, su hermano no quiso hacerse responsable de ella y la mando a una casa de acogida donde una familia cuyo apellido Haruno le ofrecieron, esa familia le ayudo a solventar sus estudios y ella les devolvía todo con buenas notas, pero lo único que tenia de su vida pasada era un resentimiento a las personas que la abandonaron por eso estudio para ser antropóloga forense ya que quería ser alguien a quien ella a edad muy joven necesitaba para encontrar a sus padres, ella es muy amable y noble pero a veces carece de sentimientos, se describe como una mujer pragmática y le gusta ser ordenada, entro a Konoha como interna y se quedó como antropóloga forense al ver su eficiencia, es escritora de novelas de suspenso y es vegetariana, ella es la mejor estudiante de Tsunade la dueña de Konoha, trabajo con Sasuke cuando él era policía y a pesar de que solucionaron el caso no congeniaron mucho ya que Sakura quería el control de la investigación y el no confiaba en ella, Sasuke se burla de ella diciendole Bonzu, un apodo que ella odia porque piensa que desmerita su trabajo. Ella puede ser demasiado creída pero su luz es inigualable a pesar de que su pasado fuera obscuro a diferencia de Sasuke.

Su vida dará un giro de 360° cuando empiecen a trabajar juntos, a completarse el uno con el otro.


	3. El hombre en el equipo

**Gracias por su apoyo, espero que este fanfic sea de su agrado, los casos son demasiado grandes asi que loes he decidido separar, es un fanfic inspirado en mi serie favorita de nombre Bones :3 no todo lo que viene ha pasado en la serie, asi que espero que les guste el giro de esta historia. Si les gusta por favor compartanlo y dejen reviews.**

 **El hombre en la unidad de víctimas.**

Todos tenemos una mañana perfecta, esa donde puedes despertarte y tomar un delicioso café mientras lees un capítulo de uno de tus libros favoritos, esas mañanas a donde tú crees que nada malo pasara o eso tú crees.

¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?—levantándose de su asiento y dejando su libro para dirigirse a la puerta— ¿Quién es?

Soy yo Bonzu—una voz varonil del otro lado de la puerta—tenemos un caso.

Hace tiempo que no te veía Sasuke—abriendo la puerta—pero eso no quiere decir que vengas a interrumpir mi mañana—dirigiéndose a la cocina—¿quieres un café?

Bonzu no tenemos tiempo, cámbiate y vámonos—sentándose en la sala y poniendo cara de fastidiado.

No me ordenes ya voy a cambiarme—dirigiéndose a su alcoba y cerrando la puerta con un portazo estruendoso.

Es demasiado fastidiosa—levantándose y dirigiéndose a su pequeña vitrina de ese departamento—como lo suponía ella tiene cosas muy extrañas—viendo sus recuerdos de aquellas expediciones e investigaciones que hacía—pero—tomando un portarretrato del estante donde se apreciaba a una joven doctora Sakura Haruno de no más de 20 años con el cabello largo, sus ojos más brillantes que el sol y una sonrisa muy cálida que le provoco un golpe en el corazón—así que lo que decían era verdad, ella es muy boni

Deja eso—una voz autoritaria—nadie te ha dicho que ver las fotografías en casa ajena sin permiso es algo descortés.

Yo solo tenía curiosidad de ver y comprobar algo—dejando el portarretrato en el mismo lugar—eres demasiado dramática.

Yo no soy dramática, en la base de la sociedad si un hombre llega a la casa de su compañera para quitarle su mañana con un nuevo caso lo menos que debe de hacer es sentarse a esperar hasta que la compañera que es dueña de la casa salga para ir al caso—decía acercándose a él.

¿Compañeros?—riéndose de medio lado—no lo somos solo eres la arqueóloga forense que nos ayuda junto a tu banda de nerds—haciendo un ademan despectivo.

Así que eso somos para ti—riéndose y dirigiéndose a la puerta—puedes retirarte y podemos decir que Konoha no los ayudara más, espero que te pagan lo suficiente para viajar al laboratorio de Suna

No—diciendo en tono de frustración—tienes que ir, eres la única que nos puede ayudar, pero eso no quiere decir que somos compañeros.

Entonces si no sales empezare a gritar que te metiste a la fuerza a mi casa para intentar secuestrarme—en tono desafiante—si quieres mi ayuda debes de tratarme como tu igual al igual que a mi gente, no somos una banda de nerds somos gente de ciencia.

Está bien—en tono de regañadientes—si tú lo dices los tratare como iguales.

Perfecto hay que irnos—saliendo por la puerta—cierra con fuerza agente Sasuke.

Va a ser un día demasiado largo—azotando la puerta.

 **Un rato más tarde en un parque unos agentes del FBI acordonaban el lugar mientras otros buscaban más indicios de la muerte de la persona, en una fosa se puede observar un cadáver completo enterrado en posición acostada.**

¿Alguien lo puede identificar?—mirando como su compañera examinaba los huesos.

Aun no, debemos identificar primero a partir de una imagen computarizada de su rostro que nuestra artista forense hará en su programa y después les llevaremos esa foto con ustedes para que investiguen más de él, aunque claro si nos dieran la base de datos de los ciudadanos les ahorraríamos el trabajo—mirándolo fijamente aunque él estaba levantado.

Un paso a la vez Bonzu—diciendo anotando en su libreta.

Bueno por los huesos podemos notar que la víctima no pasa de los 25 años, es un hombre de altura alta, puede ser que haya sido basquetbolista ya que en sus rodillas se puede notar un gran desgaste—mirando el cuerpo—necesito que lo lleven a Konoha para que el Ino le ponga rostro y para que Sai investigue si no tiene alguna sustancia que nos ayude a identificar la causa de la muerte.

Doctora Haruno encontré esto cerca del lago—extendiendo una Bolsa que contenía correa para perro—tenia sangre y rastros de carne.

Muchas gracias Doctor Uryuu, necesito que por favor recoja tierra cerca de donde el cuerpo fue encontrado—mientras empezaba a meter los huesos en una bolsa especial.

Como usted lo ordene doctora Haruno—dijo el joven de cabello largo negro a buscar más pistas.

¿Es necesario que tu asistente este contigo?—diciendo con desdén el agente especial.

Si, le estoy enseñando a como trabajar en la escena del crimen—dijo dándole una mirada de molestia—deja de decir que tengo que hacer.

Solo era mi opinión—mientras caminaba para encontrarse con una mujer peliroja.

Sasuke, tenemos un problema el jefe de la dirección dice que no puede dejar que la doctora Haruno sea tu compañera pero dijo que otra persona puede ser asi que me tome la libertad de apuntarme—mientras sonreía con altanería.

Deja de acosarme Karin, tengo que hablar con él ya que Bonzu seria perfecta como mi compañera—decía revisando los papeles que tenía la chica.

¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?—furiosa

Un doctorado, no se emociona por solo un contacto y aguanta ver muertos sin tener que ir a vomitar—señalando la fosa

Ay dios un cadáver—espantada

¿Ves?—sonriendo de medio lado.

 **_Konoha Lugar de investigaciones de Tokio**

Tengo los huesos Ino, ¿pudieras ponerle cara al cráneo?—diciendo levantando el cráneo.

Aun no me acostumbro a ver cadáveres, pero está bien, ven acá guapo vamos a revelarles tu rostro al mundo—sosteniendo el cráneo.

Doctor Sai aquí tiene las muestras de tierra que recolecto el doctor Uryuu y una cadena de perro que estaba cerca del lugar—extendiéndole las bolsas.

Perfecto iré a indagar cuando murió nuestro sujeto—emocionado—por cierto, ¿Ino ya le dijo que fuéramos a bailar el fin de semana para conmemorar su regreso?

Creo que le dije a Ino que no quería ir, además no se bailar lo que ella quiere—diciendo armando de nuevo el esqueleto.

Es un antro de música mexicana, bailaremos salsa y bachata—riéndose—si quiere puedo darle una lección de baile.

Agradezco su ofrecimiento—volteando y dedicándole una sonrisa—esto está mal, doctor Uryuu venga, estas fracturas en la columna ¿las noto?—dijo acercando una lupa.

No, pero esto nos puede dar una pista de que fue golpeado con fuerza con algún material pesado provocándole la muerte instantánea—acercándose a observar los demás huesos—oiga ¿noto esto?

Una fractura en la L-6, fue causada por un objeto afilado—dijo la pelirosa.

Eso no es todo—acercándose a los dos—en la tierra encontré que nuestro amiguito llevaba más de un año y medio enterrado, además por la correa del perro podemos indagar que era su correa de el ya que la carne parece humana.

Necesitamos más estudios, pasó los Hisopos por el espectro de masas—volviéndose a los huesos.

En una hora me darán los resultados—caminando a la salida de la morgue.

Por lo que se ve doctora es un asesinato muy cruel—mientras investigaba otras posibles lesiones del sujeto.

Todos los asesinatos son crueles—sin importancia.

Oigan miren le di cara al sujeto—gritando desde su oficina y haciendo que sus compañeros fueran con ella.

Wow, eres impresionante Ino—con tono de felicitación.

No era un hombre feo, lástima que murió me hubiera encantado salir con el—en tono de burla para animar a sus amigos.

Llevare la foto a Sasuke para que empiece a investigar—esperando que la impresora terminara su trabajo.

Solo porque ustedes ahora son compañeros sino pensaría que estas interesada en el—riéndose a lo bajo.

Nada de eso, quiero demostrarle que soy una buena compañera—corriendo a la salida.

 **_Casa de Sasuke.**

La puerta sonaba muy fuerte a las 12 am, entonces el joven que habitaba ahí se levanto como pudo.

¿Quién es?—decía un joven malhumorado.

Yo Sasuke, encontramos al sujeto, bueno Ino le dio rostro—dijo tocando más la puerta.

Espera no sigas tocando que destruirás la madera—abriendo y dejando que la mujer pasara

¿Duermes así?—riéndose divertida

Estaba ocupado—haciendo una seña

Wow—sorprendida—da igual mira la fotografía.

¿Espera es el?—tomando la fotografía.

Es increíble lo que Ino puede hacer, deberías buscar más datos y daremos con el—dirigiéndose a la salida.

¿Iras sola?, ¿tienes coche?—preocupado al ver a la fémina a punto de irse.

Puedo caminar, asi evito la contaminación con CO2—riéndose—además la noche es algo hermoso para reflexionar.

Te acompaño—dijo sin inmutarse—bueno es de noche y de paso voy a ver quién es este sujeto—nervioso y se dirigia a su habitación

Sasuke, ¿Dónde vas?— una mujer peliroja a medio vestir

Karin arréglate y vete a tu casa tengo un caso que atender—yendo por su pantalón.

Es injusto—inflando las mejillas—siempre la doctora tiene más importancia que yo.

Ya lo hablamos, solo hice esto porque me sentí culpable por decirte cosas malas, no lo tomes como otra cosa—saliendo de su alcoba.

Eres un molesto—acostándose de nuevo—pero algún día caerás.

Ambos jovenes iban en el coche, no habían intentado entablar una conversación hasta que la doctora quiso romper el hielo.

¿La mujer con la que discutías en tu alcoba es tu novia?—riéndose levemente.

¿Por qué te ríes?—furioso.

Es que no te ves como un chico de relaciones formales—riéndose.

No es mi novia, es solo mi compañera me sentí culpable por hacerla sentir mal en la tarde y bueno me disculpe con eso—diciendo algo abochornado

Es normal, en las relaciones sociales cuando un hombre se siente culpable trata de arreglar todo con la mujer y la premia con algo que le gusta—inexpresiva.

¿Sabes cómo tratar a los humanos?—algo disgustado—a veces te sientes culpable y quieres ayudar de alguna manera, no soy un hombre de relaciones formales, me case hace tiempo y tengo un hijo pero no me gusta que me controlen asi que me divorcie, no creo encontrar a la mujer que busco, alguien que quiera compartir el sentido de la vida y no solo vivir al día.

Eres un hombre extraño lo sabes—diciendo en tono de susurro.

Tu igual—le contestaba.


	4. El parque de los secretos

Hola chicos, tiempo sin pasarme por acá y les ofrezco una disculpa pero la escuela me tiene un poco complicada ademas de que en lo que hago los capítulos voy estudiando un poco del tema para que no sea un simple fanfic sin contenido científico, bueno una disculpa tambien porque en el anterior capítulo hubo una confusión de donde iba cada quien es que al pasar el documento a fanfiction se borraron las lineas divisorias.

 **Puntos a aclarar:**

*Cada caso se puede lleva capítulos prometo actualizarlo cada viernes o sabado.

*Karin es un personaje x como la novia de Booth cuando iniciaba la serie (una abogada), pero en este fanfic no es la novia de Sasuke solo su "amiga cercana".

*Este fanfic no es una copia exacta de Bones, trato de seguir su trama pero mezclando un poco de Naruto.

*Ishida Uryu seria Zack Addy no tenia otro nombre y dije Ishida-chan seria perfecto para el papel de mi lindo rey del loquero, Sai seria el adorable cientifico loco Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro es la sensual Ino Yamanaka, Camille Saroyan es Shizune, los demas personajes iran surgiendo a lo largo de los capítulos.

*El fanfic es 100% SasuSaku y 90% InoSai a lo mejor me apidado de las almas NaruHina pero sera mas adelante.

*Como quiero un fanfic corto (no mas de 20 capítulos) apresurare las cosas pero no saliendome del contexto.

Sin mas que decir les dejo el capítulo de esta semana.

Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo uso a sus personajes para una historia con ideas de la gran serie de Bones.

Su nombre era Kazuo Fukui tenía 25 años, una mujer llamada Yuki Kimura reporto su desaparición hace 1 año y medio—sentándose en su silla y poniendo el expediente en la mesa junto con la foto recreada de un chico de cabello rojo y ojos verdes como el pasto—su recreación fue perfecta.

¿Era su novia?—tomando el expediente e ignorando el cumplido.

No lo sé, está en la sala de interrogatorios—mirándola fijamente.

Déjame acompañarte—le respondía la mirada.

Bonzu, no creo que sea de ayuda—cerrando los ojos.

Vamos soy tu compañera en este caso, quiero ayudarte en esto no solo quiero brindarte datos sobre la muerte de este hombre—levantándose decidida.

Ok, pero guarda silencio—levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta—acompáñame

Eres fácil de convencer Sasuke—sonriendo triunfante

Es que no quiero discutir y que me golpees como hace tiempo—riendo levemente y abriendo la puerta—primero las damas

Gracias—saliendo—y pensé que ya lo habias olvidado.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Sala de interrogatorios.**

Hola soy el agente Sasuke Uchiha y ella es mi compañera la doctora Sakura Haruno, me imagino que tú eres—ambos se sentaron en las sillas frente a la mesa mirando fijamente a una joven de cabello negro de ojos azules como el cielo de unos 23 años y a un joven de cabello rojo con ojos negro brillante de unos 26 años.

Sí, soy Yuki Kimura y él es Takeshi Matsushita mi prometido—haciendo una reverencia con respeto — ¿encontraron a mi hermano?

¿Era tu hermano?—Sasuke se confundida—pero ¿por qué no tenían el mismo apellido?

Vera somos medios hermanos, mi mamá y mi papá se conocieron en un concierto de una banda llamada Asian Kung fu generation, hicieron clic y bueno tuvieron unos buenos momentos románticos, pero bueno él no le dijo a mi mamá que estaba casado y bueno se fue, mi mamá nunca lo odio al contrario siempre hablo cosas buenas de el ya que nos mandaba dinero para mi manutención, lo veía de vez en cuando y bueno su familia sabia de mi existencia y yo sabía la existencia de ellos, pero un día mi mamá enfermo y bueno antes de morir me encargo con él, papá me llevo a vivir con su familia ahí fue donde conocí a Kazuo y a su madre la señora Urara, él se veía muy cómodo conmigo y me decía que él me iba a cuidar porque era su hermanita, siempre estuvo para mí a veces lloraba demasiado porque extrañaba a mi mamá y Kazuo iba a mi cuarto a abrazarme hasta que dejara de llorar, Kazuo era mi héroe y lo amaba demasiado, mi papá era genial siempre se preocupaba por mí y se alegraba de que estaba feliz por Kazuo pero él siempre viajaba ya que era un conductor de tráiler, pero su madre la señora Urara me odiaba siempre encontraba el momento perfecto para decirme que era una bastarda y que nadie me quería, que mi mamá murió como una puta y cosas así, era horrible pero un día ella estallo y dijo que se iba de la casa porque no compartiría su hogar con una niña hija de una puta, ese día le dijo a Kazuo que se fuera con ella pero él dijo que no porque él iba a cuidarme y que era mejor que ella se fuera ya que ella era la que se inventaba historias y me lastimaba, la señora Urara le dijo que ella ya no tenía hijo y que él estaba muerto para ella, cuando papá llego Kazuo me estaba abrazando y yo lloraba porque ahora yo le quitaba a su madre y la esposa a mi papá, yo tenía en esa época 10 años y Kazuo 13, después de ese incidente Kazuo cuido de mí y yo crecí feliz, éramos una familia feliz pero cuando yo tenía 15 mi papá murió en un accidente, estábamos solos Kazuo y yo—tomaba fuertemente la mano de su prometido—perdón ya me divague un poco, ¿puedo ver a Kazuo?, ¿Lo encontraron?, ¿está bien? .

Lamento mucho lo que es ocurrió creo que tuvieron una vida difícil, pero me temo decirte que si encontramos a tu hermano pero él está muerto—decía en tono calmado Sasuke.

No puede ser—unas lágrimas traicionaban a la joven—No lo volví a ver después de que yo hablara con él.

¿De qué hablo con él?—Sakura con tono de interés.

Takeshi y él se pelearon hace un año y medio, el lastimo la pierna de Takeshi y por eso ahora no puede moverla bien, bueno más bien fue Bobby el que lo hizo—mirando a su prometido.

¿Bobby?—confundidos.

Su perro—dijo el prometido—él y yo éramos muy buenos amigos en la secundaria, éramos los mejores en basquetbol tanto que las mejores preparatorias nos eligieron y decidimos irnos juntos para seguir con nuestro dúo dinámico, pero a él se le subió la fama y empezó a tirarse a medio mundo incluidos mi ex novia, estaba devastado el día que conocí a Yuki—la tomo de la mano y le sonrió—ella ilumino mi día, pero a él no le gusto que saliera con su hermana cuando se enteró.

¿Desde cuanto llevan juntos?—Sasuke miraba a la chica.

6 años, aún estaba en la secundaria iba a buscar a mi hermano porque él siempre me llevaba a la casa, de pronto lo vi y me senté a su lado, él estaba triste y le dije que debía estar feliz porque era un chico guapo al que la vida le estaba sonriendo—limpiándose levemente las lágrimas que seguían cayendo—hicimos clic, empezamos a salir y un día me mude con él ya que estaba sola en la casa porque Kazuo se había mudado cerca de la universidad donde estudiaba, todo era perfecto íbamos a casarnos cuando viera el a Kazuo y arreglaran sus diferencias amablemente, pero un día

Kazuo llego donde vivíamos y me empezó a gritar, me dijo que era un estúpido y que se iba a llevar a Yuki, yo le dije que no pero de pronto sentí a Bobby morderme la pierna destrozándome varios ligamentos, saben fue triste porque tenía una beca deportiva en la universidad y varios contratos en puerta, Yuki salió y lo confronto, el la abofeteo y yo no pude pararme del pasto, ella le grito y le dijo que se largara que ella no se iba a ir con él, Yuki llamo al 911 y la ambulancia llego, perdí mucha sangre ya que no recuerdo nada hasta un día después, solo vi a Yuki a mi lado—la abrazaba.

Cuando Takeshi estaba inconsciente fui a hablar con mi hermano, le dije que me quería casar con él y que ya nada me iba a hacer daño, llore con él, le dije que lo amaba que era mi héroe y que nadie le quitaría ese lugar, que pronto ya no íbamos a estar solos ya que tenía tres meses de embarazo y que pronto tendría un sobrino, que sería feliz si él se arreglaba con Takeshi, el solo lloro y me dijo que se disculparía, me llevo al hospital y me dijo que iba hacer una visita a alguien, después de ahí no lo volví a ver—lloraba a mares—yo quería que conociera a su sobrino, quería que se arreglara con mi prometido y quería que fuera feliz—se derrumbaba—No puede ser que este muerto—lloraba en el hombro del hombre—Por favor encuentren al culpable, se los suplico.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-En alguna cafetería de Tokio.**

Ese chico era alguien raro—tomaba un poco de café.

En realidad no, era un gran chico claro quitando lo de su perro, él amaba a su hermana—comía pay de tomate.

Eso es raro—lo miraba a los ojos.

¿Por qué?, los hermanos se comportan así, tú tienes un hermano seguro que lo sabes—la miraba extrañado.

Mi hermano cuando tenía 15 años y mis padres desaparecieron, se fue, me dejo en una casa de acogida, pensé que los hermanos estaban siempre en momentos difíciles pero él solo se fue y nunca volvió—tomaba otro sorbo de café—por eso esto me resulta raro—poniendo la taza en la mesa.

Lo siento no lo sabía—tomando su mano con delicadeza.

No tenías por qué saberlo, todos tenemos cosas que no queremos decir—retiraba lentamente su mano.

Si pero de vez en cuando deberías compartir cosas, somos compañeros—la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Si creo que puedo confiar un poco en —sacaba algo de su bolsa.

¿Qué?—confundido.

Doctora Haruno—contestaba su celular—ok en un momento voy

¿Qué paso?—mientras veía que se levantaba.

Encontraron rastros en los demás huesos que son perimortem—dejaba dinero en la mesa—además encontraron varias fibras extrañas que resultaron ser de un suéter de poliéster, disculpa tengo que ir al laboratorio—salía corriendo.

Ok—la veía alejándose—espera ¿por qué le agarre la mano?—extrañado mientras mirando su mano—se sintió cálido, espera que estoy pensando—comía otro pedazo de pay.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ En Konoha.**

Doctora Haruno encontré pequeñas fibras de un suéter de poliéster, además de esto—mostraba varios gráficos en su computadora.

¿Qué es esto?—mientras señalaba la pantalla.

Así disculpe es que no lo tengo ordenado—ajustaba los datos—la composición de esto es Carbono: 10.05 %; Hidrogeno: 0.84 % y Cloro: 89.10 %.

Cloroformo—mientras movía los ojos en forma dudativa—era ¿un asesino principiante?

Digamos que lo secuestraron o adormecieron un ratito después de que fue a ver a dejar a su hermana menor—la observaba—sabía lo que hacía.

Siga investigando doctor Sai—mientras salía del laboratorio de experimento.

SI de nada doctora Haruno—sonría con autosuficiencia—por eso soy el rey del laboratorio.

 **-_-_-_-_-Sala de huesos en Konoha**

Doctora Haruno, mire estas marcas—acercaba la lupa.

Son marcas de que estuvo encadenado—movía la lupa de lugar—espere ¿vio esto?

No—mientras se acerba a ver—son marcas de una cadena.

A parte tiene lesiones que se da a entender que se defendió, este hombre lucho por su vida pero por lo que se ve se regenero el hueso como hace 9 meses—mientras seguía observando

Exacto, su muerte fue hace unos 9 meses, desapareció 1 año y medio, además lo mataron por una puñalada que corto la aorta—la miraba a los ojos.

Buen trabajo señor Ishida, se lo iré a comentar a Sasuke, ahora solo falta reconstruir la arma y donde fue su último lugar que él vio—estaba caminando a la salida.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-en el FBI**

¿Por qué le agarre la mano?—pensaba mientras seguía mirando su mano—no lo entiendo, maldición.

Sasuke, iremos a tu casa esta noche—entraba la pelirroja a la oficina haciendo que Sasuke pisara la tierra.

No, Karin ayer me sentía culpable contigo y por eso tuve sexo contigo, no eres mi novia ni siquiera eres mi tipo, solo quería pues arreglar las cosas—ponía las manos en su cabeza—creí que lo entendías no quiero ninguna relación ahora.

Sasuke Uchiha eres un idiota—azotaba las manos en el escritorio—yo estoy enamorada de ti y tu me rechazas.

Karin lo que sientes por mí es solo una obsesión loca—decía cerrando los ojos—ya déjalo por la paz.

 _*Toc toc*_

¿Puedo pasar?—la pelirosa abría levemente la puerta.

No es un buen momento muñequita—la miraba con ganas de asesinarla la pelirroja.

Pasa Bonzu, Karin ya se iba—ponía ojos de fastidio.

¿Ya me voy?—miraba a los ojos al pelinegro y pudo notar una especie de brillo especial—no ganaras esta batalla Uchiha—se acercaba a él y lo beso en los labios—él es mío mujer que te quede claro—salía de la oficina mientras meneaba las caderas dejando a ambos adultos confundidos.

¿Es tu novia?—confundida.

No, ni muerto seria mi novia—limpiándose los labios—joder esa mujer es una loca psicópata.

Bueno ayer la vi en tu casa entonces puede ser que compartan una conexión complicada, lo entiendo antropológicamente veo que eres hombre y a veces quieres tener sexo sin ninguna relación—mientras se sentaba en el asiento enfrente de la mesa.

Dejemos de hablar de mi vida sexual por favor, ¿a qué vienes?—tratando de guardar la cordura.

El hombre murió hace 9 meses, lo apuñalaron con una arma que aún no identificamos, pero lucho por su vida, pero después de ver a su hermana alguien lo drogo con cloroformo y se le quedo en el suéter o puede ser que siempre lo drogaran con esa cosa provocando una intoxicación, puede ser que este hombre haya sufrido demasiado—un poco triste— ¿encontraste a la madre?

Si, vive en Shibuya-ku en la región 1, en este momento iba a ir a visitarla para contarle la noticia—caminando a la puerta—Bonzu, ¿Quieres ir?

Claro, vamos—mientras se levantaba.


	5. La mujer uraña

Hola criaturitas de la creación, disculpen demasiado la tardanza tuve muchas cosas que hacer en la Universidad y la verdad no hallaba mas inspiración, pido disculpas si en mi anterior capitulo se mezclaban algunas cosas, es que al hacerlo en word y pasarlo a doc manager se borraban los separadores, bueno el primer caso esta algo confuso y eso se debe a que soy nueva en hacer una escena del crimen pero solo falta un capitulo mas para poder finalizar el primer caso, los demás casos serán un poco mas rápidos máximos 3 capitulos, el próximo capitulo esperenlo el viernes. Ahora sin mas preambulos los dejo con el capitulo.

Sakura esta es la casa—detenía la camioneta.

Este barrio está muy diferente a como lo recordaba—decía con nostalgia la doctora pelirosa.

¿Habías estado en este lugar?—mirándola con curiosidad.

Viví acá unos meses con una familia adoptiva—respondió sin interés—los Stevens, eran gringos, clase media, dos hijos Rose de 17 años y Mark de 14, yo era la hija de en medio, no fueron mis mejores meses ya que Rose era mitómana y siempre me culpaba de algo, Raven y Arthur me castigaban horriblemente, entonces una de las ultimas mentiras de Rose provoco que Raven y Arthur llamaran a la asistente social y me llevaron de nuevo al sistema hasta que conseguí a otra familia.

Eso es muy triste—poniendo una cara de tristeza y le ponía la mano en la espalda en señal de confort.

Tranquilo, hace tiempo que esa historia ya no circulaba por mi mente, hace tiempo encontré a Rose Steven y ella me reconoció, pero yo seguí de frente hasta que me hablo, trato de aclarar las cosas pero preferí olvidar eso y seguir adelante, ella me causo muchos traumas pero después de que los Haruno me adoptaran yo la perdone—lo miraba fijamente—no me trates con pena Sasuke.

No te trato con pena—le dedicaba una sonrisa de medio lado—es más me alegro que confíes en mí, es algo que no olvidare Bonzu—salía del coche y se dirigía del lado de su compañera para abrirle la puerta—déjame decirte que nunca estarás sola.

Siempre lo estoy desde que los Haruno murieron—decía incrédula.

Eso es mentira tienes a Ino, al chico bicho, Shizune, Tsunade, Uryuu y me tienes a mí—le tomo la mano y la miro a los ojos dejando que ambas almas se sincronizara.

Ejem—decía una mujer anciana de 70 años—son una pareja sumamente hermosa

¿Qué?—le respondió la femenina—no somos pareja señora—soltando la mano de su compañero.

¿En serio?—con curiosidad—pareciera que son pareja.

Disculpe, ¿usted quién es?, ¿vive acá?—con curiosidad.

No joven, mi nombre es Mishi, vengo a ver a mi hermana menor Urara, ella vive acá pero desde hace unos meses no me ha contestado y tengo miedo que haya muerto o peor aún haya escapado—decía preocupada.

¿Escapado?—la mujer con duda.

Si, su hijo ha estado buscándola desesperadamente porque ahora va a ser papá pero ella ya no quería saber nada de su hijo porque se quedó cuidando a la pequeña hija de su esposo, yo le dije que lo perdonara pero ella es tan terca al grado de que es capaz de irse para no ver a ese chico—algo decepcionada—Ese chico es increíble, adoro a mi sobrino pero mi hermana es demasiado terca.

Justamente veníamos a verla a ella—decía Sasuke mirando a la mujer anciana.

¿Para qué?—decía confundida.

Encontramos muerto a Kazuo—decía Sakura mientras observaba a Mishi.

No, ustedes mienten—al borde de la histeria—hace 1 año, yo iba caminando por esta zona y de pronto lo vi iba tan lindo como siempre, estaba emocionado porque su novia iba a tener un bebe, su hermana menor iba a ser mamá y lo había perdonado por lo que le hizo a su prometido, él quería arreglarse con su madre para que fueran una familia—lloraba—el no merecía esto, él era un chico bueno, él tenía un futuro hermoso, la vida le sonreía.

Lamentamos su perdida—la pelirosa colocaba su mano en la espalda de la mujer mayor y la mujer como reflejo la abrazo

Yo amaba a ese muchacho, de todos mis sobrinos él era mi favorito, siempre cocinábamos juntos los fines de semana y él era un gran amigo de mi hijo mayor, además adoraba a su hermanita Yuki, era una gran niña pero después de que ocurrió un evento tuvimos que dejar de frecuentarnos por su seguridad—decía limpiándose los ojos y soltando a Sakura.

¿Qué evento?—dijo el hombre.

Urara llego y vio a Yuki, le empezó a gritar que era una zorra y que se alejara de mí, yo defendí a Yuki y Urara iba a hacer uno de sus berrinches diciendo que si la volvía a defender ella se alejaría de mí, Yuki le dijo a ella que no quería que perdiera a su hermana y que dejaría de frecuentarme—lloraba más fuerte—esa chica debió haber estado sola desde que desapareció su hermano, ellos dos eran tan unidos.

¿Cree que su hermana este en su casa?—mirando a la octogenaria

Déjenme abrir la puerta y comprobemos—sacaba la llave de la casa y abría la puerta—Urara ¿está ahí?

Esto me huele raro—mientras sacaba su luz UV y encontró unas pequeñas manchas de algún líquido, entonces agarro un hisopo para agarrar un poco de la muestra.

¿Qué mierda hacen en mi casa?—bajaba por las escaleras una mujer de 60 años en pijama.

¿Señora Fukui?—la miraba como bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

Urara Tamaki, no me apellido como el asqueroso de mi ex esposo—llegando al piso—pero ¿Quién los dejo entrar?—los miro con desagrado.

Yo fui hermana, tienes que oír lo que tienen que decir—lloraba.

A ver vendedores de biblias díganme que tengo que oír—decía con sarcasmo.

Kazuo Fukui fue encontrado en el parque de Shibuya—decía Sasuke mirándola.

¿Borracho?, ¿maltrecho?, ¿prostitutas?, ¿Qué hizo el malnacido?—se acercaba a la sala y se dirigía a su vitrina de vinos.

Muerto—le toco el turno a Sakura y observo como la señora se tensaba.

¿Murió?—se volteaba con su copa de vino.

Si, lamentamos su perdida—mientras la observaba.

Me lo esperaba de el, siempre rompiendo las reglas, si se hubiera venido conmigo pudo haber tenido una buena vida, bueno mala suerte de el—tomaba un sorbo del vino—no puedo hacer nada por ese chico, es caso perdido, si buscan a quien darle los restos dénselos a su puta hermana—miraba con odio el vino.

Señora aun no podemos dárselo a la señorita Yuki, tenemos que hacer la investigación pertinente, además hay cabos suelto—sacaba su libreta y una pluma.

¿Cabos sueltos?—confundida.

¿Dónde estaba hace 9 meses?—la cuestionaba y la mujer trato de guardar la cordura.

Fácil, acá nunca salgo de este lugar, ¿ve eso?—señalando la pared—humedad, no he secado esa pared desde hace tiempo, casi estoy igual que esos libros amontonados, nunca salgo odio salir, solo me quedo acá tomando vino—volvía a tomar

¿Su hijo vino a visitarla?—la miraba a los ojos

No llego a entrar, la verdad no me interesa lo que le paso—mientras agarraba un poco más de vino.

Hermana era tu hijo—la otra señora mayor la miro con desaprobación.

¿En serio? Pues es una pena porque yo solo veo a un niñato traidor que se quedó cuidando con el bastardo de su padre y la hija de esa puta—daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

Her-hermana, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?—la mujer estaba en shock por la actitud de su hermana.

Lárguense de mi casa ahora—con seriedad.

Disculpamos las molestias señora—Sakura agarro a su compañero y la hermana de la madre del chico.

No vuelvan—sonreía de una forma sarcástica y azotando la puerta para cerrarla.


End file.
